


The Pack

by oldwickedsongs



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble that hopefully will one day be a real story. AR's curiosity gets the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

The first time Monk called you _Wolf_ in front of Munya; the butcher laughed and you didn’t understand why although he assured you he wasn’t teasing you. And you didn’t ask because there were things he never told you, although you wondered why but still you kept close and knew he watched regardless.

And the night before the full moon, he seemed distracted and sent you away even though you fought to stay.

…and later, you’ll understand why he sent you away. Later, you’ll know why he forbade you entry to the shop. 

You thought it was a dog trapped behind the heavy metal door. You thought it was after fresh meat, and you could scare it away…

Or you knew, and opened the door anyways.

And as it drove it’s fangs into your leg you were certain it would kill you. Truth be told, you aren’t convinced it didn’t that night. You aren’t sure if the dream that followed, through the blood lost and pain, wasn’t a story. How the beast sniffed your blood and seemed to recognize you, how it prowled and kept near, nudging you awake when it thought the pain or fever would take you.

And how the next morning you awoke to Munya’s warm voice and a wet rag against your forehead and,

_If you survive this, shaygets, we’ll be blood. We’ll be pack._

And you won’t understand what he means until the next full moon.


End file.
